The Trials and Tribulations of Hermione Granger
by bkyougotit
Summary: Hermione's Diary. As simple as that. After she finally opens up to this paperbound book, it suddenly goes missing. It falls into the wrong hands or possibly the RIGHT ones. HR rr


The Trials and Tribulations of Hermione Granger

By bkugotit

Summary: Hermione's diary. Simple as that, but who would have ever thought about it being so formal.  Hermione finds it hard relating to a diary of previous experiences with diaries in general.  She confides in it finally, but will her secrets be revealed when her diary falls in to the wrong hands or possibly the RIGHT ones.

Chapter Summary:  Dates of July 20th, July 31st, August 16th, August 18th, August 20th, August 21st, August 25th, August 30th, Follows Hermione's weeks of the summer and her resistance of opening up, until she realizes not all diaries are evil, and sometimes can be your best friend as they will never speak your secrets!  Will she finally realize what we all know--her love for Ron Weasley?

A/N: This is going to be fun, I love writing from someone's perspective, rather than from an overall view. Hopefully, that will show throughout my writing.  Please review, as it will encourage me to write more and more frequently, I hope my writing is a pleasure to read.

Chapter One- Life As I Know It

July 20th

Dear Diary,

I suppose this a first for me, Hermione Granger.  I have never been just like every other girl.  I have never seen the difference between the shades of nail polish, Rose or Mauve.  I have never the ideal, model perfect hair that is blonde and straight.  I have never been extremely boy-crazy; I mean who would love a girl like me.  Whoa, I am getting really heated into this almost as hot as the arguments I have with Ron Weasley, and this certainly not what this diary is all about.  This is just a book where I am to record my everyday musings so I don't forget what actually happened.

            This little paperbound book was a gift.  A gift that I never really exactly wanted, I mean come on, who really wants one of these.  Well, every other girl but me so that is one more thing that makes me different.  Anyway this gift was given to me by grandmother who shops the QVC, the home shopping network.  I smiled when I received it and said I would write in it everyday.  Well, I was just being polite, for it was a gift.  That, my friend, was three weeks ago, just after school let out.  I haven't a single minute or the desire to pick up a pen to even care about this.  I have done all my homework to the fullest extent and have checked over three times.  So, now that I have read every book that has ever touched my bookshelf and I have no longer any homework to do, I have decided to give this thing a shot.  I see no longer to continue this entry as right now, as the entire diary idea is right now getting a failing grade.

Love,

Hermione

July 31st 

Dear..Oh well just forget it!

            This diary thing, I really don't think you have to be as formal do you? I mean because is there some type of template or something that I have to follow? I want to be doing it right because I try never to do something completely wrong.  Oh who cares! It's mine and I will do as I please with this book!

            Still extremely bored and have nothing to do, I just found out something that makes me different from other girls, I enjoy school.  Maybe that makes me different from all of teenagers in general!  I am still not liking this diary thing but I am bored and really want to see my friends and have an actual conversation with someone other that a diary.  The diary maybe a darn good listener, but hey admit it you sure as mess don't like to talk.  But then again, I don't think I want you talk because that would be a total Tom Riddle all over again and NOBODY wants that.

            Today was Harry's birthday and I sincerely hope that he likes the gift and the cake that I sent.  I haven't received much mail from him.  I think he is extremely depressed about Sirius, and he hasn't much a desire to respond to my overly cheery letters of news and things at having been happening on my side of the muggle world.  The Dursley's haven't exactly been a picnic, but much more scared since being practically assaulted by the abominable Mad Eye Moody!  That was so funny the way that jack donkey Vernon Dursley nearly wet his pants, when Mad Eye threatened him!  Wait he DID wet his pants!

            Well, Ron, while was in correspondence with him, has been in bad spirits as well.  He is still having horrific dreams since that brain touched him. The scars have left a lasting impression in his mind.  Though he was in greater spirits since his last letter because the scars have been disappearing for the last couple of weeks and with them so have the dreams.  I really miss Ron, and I really wish I had been there to help get over the dreams.

And possibly I could have told him what has been going in my own dreams.  The last one was exactly like as follows:  I am in the common room, on the couch and I am doing a homework assignment.  A boy about my age comes over to me.  He takes me in his arms and without leans in to kiss me. I place my hands around his neck and then my fingers run down across his broad and muscled chest.  I feel his tongue press itself across my teeth and I feel the absolute desire and pleasure of deepening the kiss.  After what seems like hours, I hear a loud, disruptive cough.  I turn and see a blood red-faced Harry, whose face seems to be quite embarrassed and looks triumphant, for some odd reason. Then I wake up.

The weirdest thing is I keep returning to this same dream and I am starting to believe that it actually happened.  Maybe it did, maybe it will.  I kinda like it, actually I like it a lot.  Another weird thing, I remember exactly every chiseled muscle on his chess and the exact texture of his tongue!  Am I weird?  I am going to ponder this.

Until next time,

Hermione

August 16th

            I have decided to do away with the entire "dear diary" thing.  It was never really me in the first place.  Why continue something that was never me?  I'm not the kinda of person who is subject to change myself for someone else.  I might change for the guy in my dreams though.  I have never even been kissed, let alone that way.  I keep wondering who exactly it is.  In the dream, Harry knew him.  So that possibly means that Harry knows him in real life.  Therefore, I know him.  He has to be my age, I know actually that he is. Who is IT??????!!!!!!!!  Is it Seamus?  It is Dean?  I hope it isn't that jerk Zachary Thomas from Dumbledore's Army, because he was an absolute jerk!

            The highlight of my summer came today with that tiny, brown, twittering and annoying owl, Pig.  It was invite to the Burrow!  Can you believe it?  After all this time!  Well, necessarily it wasn't too unexpected as Wizard travel has become fearsome and people keep getting pulled out of the Floo Powder Network and never really returning.  So, Ron and Ginny are coming in a car to get me on the 18th.  I am ecstatic! This going to be so much fun...real conversations with someone other than you diary!  Not that you haven't been good company or anything it's just I need someone real, someone who is restricted by the binding of a paperback book!

            How I need to go pack...they will be here in less than 36 hours. Yeah, I did the math.  Am I that much of a dork?

Peace,

Hermione

August 18th

            It eleven' o'clock, do you know where I am?  Just a little bit of muggle humor.  Well, you paperbound book, if you have been keeping tabs, I am in the cozy room of Ginny Weasley's.  Yep, that's right I am at the Burrow.  And do plan to give you the exclusive moment by moment run down of my day here.  Didn't I just make my life sound extremely interesting?  Yes I believe I did, but I hate to break it to you, but it's really not as interesting as I make it sound.

            The Weasley's pulled up at my quaint residence around noon this afternoon.  They pulled up in a 1957 Corvette!  Ron says that his dad got it for a quite bargain at dump, but then was able to fix with tons of spells.  Magic sure does cut down on the cost of fixer-uppers doesn't it?  As soon as I stepped on my front porch, luggage in hand, a blur of long red hair flew into my face.  I looked down to see a petite redhead girl of fifteen bugging my waist.  I dropped my luggage and returned the hug to Ginny, my best girlfriend.  She's only my best girlfriend because she along with no one else can take the place of Ron and Harry.  Ginny was gushing about she had a great summer and was getting into finer detail, when who should saunter up.  No one other than Ron Weasley.

            Omigosh!  All I know is that God above agreed with Ron.  Right now, the way he looks makes me glad to be a woman!  Ron is now no longer a lanky, freckled little boy, but rather a chiseled and tall man.  His gorgeous red hair is now cut to where it sweeps into his crystal blue eyes that have a spark of yellow-gold around the pupils.  I know you are asking why and how I know this.  The answer is simple—I have been staring right into them since he picked me up this afternoon.  He smiled at me and how my heart melted.  But since when has my heart melted when I have seen him?  My best friend Ron Arthur Weasley!  This was a surprise, let me tell you!  So when he said, "Hermione, how are you?"  The girl who always has something intelligent to say, could only utter the word "Uhh."

            We then jumped into the car, and guess who drove us to the Burrow?  Mr. Ron Weasley, himself!  Who knew he had so many skills under his belt? Not I!  We arrived at the Burrow, and as soon as I stepped out of the Corvette, I was embraced by Molly Weasley who happened to be ecstatic about my arrival.  Oh so many hugs today!  Ron claimed that he had to keep in shape for the Qudditch Season, so if Ginny and I would do the honor of playing with him.  So they, meaning Ron and Ginny, took turns on the make-shift Qudditch Pitch, while I curled up under the ancient Oak tree in the far edge of the plains with a book.

            Supper came and went.  It was then  eight o' clock.  Four rounds of Exploding Snap later, it was ten o' clock.  So here I am finally where I belong, at the Burrow and the wizard world in the general.  How good it feels.  Now that I have talked about my day, here is a dream update:  The dream went further last night, the mysterious guy grabbed my hand and I felt that it was calloused—does he play Qudditch?!

In Hope,

Hermione

August 20th

            I'm in shock, Ron Weasley, hugged me today.  I swear his chest feels exactly like the guy's in my dream!  Is it a coincidence?  Or is it fate?  I have no time to debate it now as my brain is trying to put the puzzle pieces together.  In SHOCK, I tell you!

In confusion,

Hermione

August 21st

            I am alone at the moment.  It should be easy to tell you exactly what is going on, but I hate to tell you, it isn't any easier to explain it today than it was yesterday!  You think Merlin would have created a spell to put the entire puzzle together, so you don't feel so scrambled.  But he didn't so I am stuck!

            Here's what happened.  I was reading under the oak tree, one of my favorite spots here at the Burrow.  When, a shadow fell over the book that I was reading.   A silhouette more like it.  I looked up and saw that charming face.  I stood up and said what are you doing or something like that.  He said, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I really glad that you are here."  As he said the last couple of words, he pulled me into an awkward hug because I was so unprepared for a hug.  My hands were in front of me and were pressed against Ron's chest when he hugged me.  In order t hug him back, I had to rub his chest in order to get to his back.  As I did this, I felt like I was stroking familiar territory.  I swear to you that it is the same as the guy's in the dream.  But it can't be possible, I don't think I could ever kiss Ron like they way I do in the dream.  He's my best friend for God's sakes!  Though, I do agree I think I could be very open and comfortable with Ron if we ever got together, but come on I don't even think Ron thinks about me this way.  I mean, I know I am rambling, but come on we are best friends…well I don't know if I think as him only that way right now!

            Harry is coming here tomorrow under the eyes of most of the order.  I really shouldn't be thinking about petty things like my dreams and Ron's chest (though I must say that it is a bloody good topic!).  He has been so in the dumps maybe I might be cheer him up as long as he doesn't blow up at me as he did the last couple times…I don't think I have any tears to shed.

Love,

Hermione

August 25th

            It's been 3 days since Harry arrived and his verbal thrashing has been under wraps.  Except for a couple of words here and there and occasional please and thank you, Harry has been silent and unresponsive.  Strange things grief can do to people.  Ron and I have tried and tried to get a response from him, but nothing works.  We have met a couple of times under the Oak tree and let up some pent-up aggravation about Harry together and then we stressed our concerns for him.  Most of the times, I have started to cry and Ron has loaned his shoulder and once his chest for my tears.  I keep wondering if Harry will ever be the same, the Harry that I know and love.

            Today, in hopes of cheering Harry up, the entire Weasley clan plus me and Harry went to Diagon Alley via Floo Network.  I got some new robes and a new set of leisure books for me to read when the school work is done.  Harry simply had no fun looking through the crazy supplies and materials that usually would have kept him laughing.  While we were there, we stopped by the establishment of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, where every now and again there is a loud bang and a poor, innocent customer would either turn into a canary or their hair would spark and change all different colors.  I must admit that George and Fred are truly serious about keeping this business alive.  I know they must be giving Zonko's some competition!  I will be going back to Hogwarts in 5 shorts days…how good it will be to get back!

In Hope,

Hermione

August 30th

            There have many tears and many more hugs in response (I am not complaining)!  Harry hates me because I told him that we wished he smile.  He replied in horrifying voice that "When you have no reason to live, there is seriously no reason to smile."  I screamed, "Harry, what about me and Ron, we care more than anything about you, isn't are love and desire to help you during this time?"  Harry turned to me tears in his eyes and said, "I wish it was, Hermione, but it just isn't anymore."  I turned on my right heel and ran to the Oak tree and was soon joined by Ron who had left Harry to sort out his own problems.  I sobbed into his chest and he hugged me tighter as I did.  Ron said, "Hermione, right now, I know you think that your friendship with Harry is over, but Herm, I think my life wouldn't be half as meaningful if you weren't here to help me.  I missed you like bloody crazy in the second year.  Hermione, you are special to me."

            I seriously think I melted right then and there.  His little speech made me sob harder into his chest.  I swear his chest is just like that guy in the dream, I begun to love the mysterious guy in the dream.  I begun to love Ron Weasley, actually I have always loved him.  Wait did I just say I love Ron Weasley?  I guess I do. Or do I?  I think I have a crush…hey that makes me just like any other teenager girl, maybe I'm not that abnormal after all!

In discovery,

Hermione

A/N:  Well this is it…what do you think?  I think I didn't do as bad as I could have done.  But it doesn't matter what I think…so do a girl a favor and review.  Flame me, thrash me, doesn't matter, just review!  Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue?  Thanks, bkugotit.


End file.
